


Nico Is A Jealous Dork

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, Nico di Angelo is Bad at Feelings, Nico is a Dork, Pre-Relationship, Random AF, flower of fortune, neeko is jealous, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: nico, will, and prince connor are on a questnico and connor like willchaos
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 7





	Nico Is A Jealous Dork

Nico di Angelo and Will Solace presented themselves at King Hermes' palace. They had been summoned because the king wanted to give them a quest.

'Finally,' King Hermes boomed, 'I have a quest for you!' Beside him sat Prince Connor.

'Yes, sire?' Will bowed slightly.

'You must retrieve the Flower of Fortune for me!'

'The Flower of Fortune, sire?' Will repeated nervously.

'Yes! It is found on the top of Mount Fortune! The plant flowers once in a millennial, and wilts within ten minutes! It grants the eater fortune for the rest of their life! I want you to fetch the flower for me.' He commanded, 'But fair warning, son of King Hades, that is part of King Zeus' domain, and your Hades powers shall not work there. Do you accept this quest?'

Will and Nico shared a look, then Nico turned to the king, 'We do.'

'Good! But you must take my boy here with you!' Hermes patted Connor's back, who was eyeing Will hungrily.

Nico stepped in front of Will very slightly. He and Will weren't dating, they were only best friends, but Nico had a huge crush on him and had already planned out their future together, 'Is it...necessary?'

'I think m'boy here should have experience of the real world! He can't stay inside all day now, eh?' King Hermes nudged the prince.

'Of course, father.' Connor grinned like the cat who got the cream.

The king looked bewildered, 'Did you just agree?!'

Connor nodded and cast a glance at Will, who seemed to be oblivious to these flirtatious attempts to catch his eyes.

'Well...we'll be off then.' Will said, 'Do you have a map that we could borrow, sire?'

'Of course!' King Hermes laughed and handed him a map, now off with you three! Connor's bags are packed!'

Will walked along, surveying the map, with Nico alongside. Connor was a little behind, and could clearly see that Nico was besotted with Will. And maybe Will felt the same about Nico.

He'd have to change that.

Connor quickened his pace and caught up with the pair, pushing himself in between Nico and Will. Nico stumbled sideways and fell down.

'Nico!' Will fussed, helping him up and checking him for bruises. He cast a disgruntled glance at Connor on realizing that Nico's hands were scratched badly.

Connor ground his teeth angrily. He shouldn't hurt Nico, or else Will would be angry at him. 

'I'm fine Solace.' Nico averted his gaze.

'Sure.'

'Yeah.'

They travelled for a few more hours in the general direction of the distant, barely visible mountains, before night fell. They pitched their tents and sat inside, chatting for a few hours. Nico fell asleep before they could make their sleeping arrangement, so Connor made his perfectly planned out move.

'Hey Will, it's a clear night, want to watch the stars?' He said, running a hand through his hair and giving Will a dazzling smile.

'Sure.' Will grinned back, and Connor grabbed his hand. Will looked distinctly uncomfortable, but didn't pull away, ever the polite son of Apollo.

They lay under the stars, Connor making obvious flirty attempts and talking, while Will, for once, was silent and wasn't glowing or smiling as usual.

'You know,' Will spoke for the first time, 'Nico and I love watching the stars. He knows a lot of constellations. He taught me some too.'

Connor nearly screamed in frustration, 'Well _I_ know a lot too, like...Aqua something...'

'Aquarius. That's a super basic one,' Will corrected.

'Well which ones can _you_ see?' Connor watched how Will's lips moved when he spoke, or how they were slightly parted when he was deep in thought.

As Will set off, telling him what he could spot, Nico woke up and peered out of the tent. He couldn't believe his eyes, and was deeply hurt. Star gazing was _their_ thing. Not a Connor-Will thing.

'You guys going to sleep?' Nico cleared his throat, and Will jumped.

'Nico!' He grinned fully for the first time that night, 'Let's go.'

Connor stalked past Nico, giving him a dirty glance, which Nico returned with more anger. They lay down some warm comforters and sheets. Everybody would be sharing a quilt, and Nico wasn't looking forward to it. Except the fact that he would sleep with Will.

The last thing Connor wanted to do was to sleep with Nico by his side, but in order to ensure that Will and Nico didn't do anything at night, he would have to endure it, 'I'll lie in the middle.' He volunteered.

Will looked disheartened, but agreed. Nico, on the other hand, looked furious. 

As they settled down, Will and Nico shared a glance that had many unspoken things passed. Connor quickly blocked their view of each other and shuffled closer to Will. He rather hoped that he'd wake up in Will's arms.

As morning dawned, Connor woke up to see Nico and Will cuddling, Will's nose pressed into Nico's hair, and Nico's face buried into his chest.

'Wake up guys.' Connor said, disgruntled, 'I made you breakfast, Will.'

Nico and Will both groaned and opened their eyes slowly, then, blushing furiously, sprang apart.

'Thanks Connor.' Will rubbed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> iojenwkakldmnakajak tell me wacha think  
> im only gonna continue it if anyone asks me to  
> just so you know, nico and will were meant to be princes, too, but like they refused and left the kings and queens or whatev its called


End file.
